Come Along, Tyler
by Impossible Oswin
Summary: Due to some vortex manipulator trouble, Eleven and Ten suddenly switch places! Ten/Rose, Amy/Rory.
1. The Beginning

**I write all my fanfiction on my phone, apologies for typos (I think I got rid of them all).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who currently, but get back to me in twenty years ;)**

* * *

The Doctor grinned at his two companions. "See? Isn't this fun?"

Amy and Rory exchanged a glance.

"Sure, Doctor," the redheaded girl nodded. "Sorry, what's this place called again?"

The time lord grinned cheekily. "Bottom of the Keyboard."

"Yeah, still not getting it."

The Doctor sighed in playful frustration; he knew he'd have to explain it to the two. "You see, the bottom of the keyboard is the..."

"Pedal?" Supplied Rory.

"No!" Well, technically yes. But not the point. "The bottom of the keyboard is the space bar. It's a space bar. We're in a bar... In space. A _space bar._" The Doctor smiled broadly as Rory smacked himself on the forehead. "Love a pun."

Then he stood up. "I'm going to pop off to grab my special straw; it adds extra fizz. You two do... Whatever you Ponds do when I'm away." He paused briefly, contemplating what he'd just said, then shrugged and hopped off his swivel chair (love a swivel chair!) before walking off.

The T.A.R.D.I.S was just as he'd left it: sitting outside, waiting for her thief as always. He snapped his fingers and the doors opened smoothly.

Lately the Doctor had become accustomed to leaving his key inside the T.A.R.D.I.S somewhere... Snapping was so much cooler! And less risk to key-thieves and intruders.

Now, where was that fizzy straw...

There! He walked over the the shelf of the T.A.R.D.I.S kitchen and grabbed the straw, popping it his mouth.

Then he stopped, spotting what lay beside the straw - his old vortex manipulator!

Good times, the Doctor thought. Well, good times for the most part. There had been that one time that he'd accidentally zapped into the women's restroom at Buckingham Palace... That most certainly hadn't been one of the good times.

Absentmindedly wondering whether the queen had taken into consideration his proposition for a fez instead of the usual crown, the Doctor picked up the vortex manipulator and left the blue box, being sure to snap the doors shut and locked behind him.

_Dooweeeooo,_ he hummed to himself. Hmm. That'd make a good song._ Weeeoooweee..._

Examining the vortex, he realized with a frown that it was broken.

Hmm... Should be easy to fix.

He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his inner pocket and, straw in his mouth, vortex in hand, he sonic-ed the traveling device.

_Wait, was I supposed to hold down this button? Oh, no, WRONG BUTTON!_ were the Doctor's last thoughts before a giant spark flew out of the manipulator and everything went white.

**- somewhere/when far away -**

"Rose," Ten smiled. "Welcome to Space Florida's most beautiful beach - Space Tallahassee."

The Doctor and Rose stood together, wind blowing through their hair as they gazed at the fascinatingly purple ocean and sky as waves flowed in and out, in and out.

Rose raised an eyebrow, looking down at the colorful paper she held in her hand. "Looked different in the brochure... A lot... Closer."

"Eh," the Doctor tilted his head to the left in agreement. "They always do."

"How do the people even get over there? Swim?"

"I don't think they're very interested in the beach."

Between the two and the beach, a recently built mile long pool (literally, miles long) stretched as far as the eye could see. Beside the pool, off to a distance, sat an enormous resort. People sat around the pool, neglecting the empty beach and updating Twitter and whatnot.

"People these days," The Doctor shook his head. Space Florida used to be so much more appreciated before things went modern; not a soul was on the beach. "Funny little humans, always on their little devices."

Rose nodded.

"Well," the Doctor glanced at his friend. "Lucky I brought this along, eh?" He pulled his vortex manipulator out of his coat pocket.

His companion smiled, her tongue between her teeth as he strapped it around his wrist.

"Hang on tight, now, don't wanna get caught in the vortex - never trying that ag -"

- There was a brilliant flash of light and suddenly, in his place, stood a shorter, slightly stunned-looking man in a bow tie.

He blinked, confused. "Oh, hello."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you liked it, review and follow/favorite! If you hated it, review and tell me why! And if you review, it maybe possible increases the chances that the Doctor will land in your yard. Just saying.**

**- Impossible Oswin **


	2. Who are you?

**I own nothing :( **

* * *

Rose jumped backwards, alarmed. "Who are you?"

The man in front of her turned pale as a sheet and his eyes widened. "Um…" He blinked a couple times as if adjusting to the light, punching numbers frantically on his vortex manipulator.

"What've you done with the Doctor?"

"I, uh…" He slapped down the button. Why wasn't it working? What'd he done to the vortex?!

"Bring him back, now! You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you hear me?"

"Rose, just -"

"How do you know my name?" Rose backed away from the strange man, crossing her arms. "What have you done with the Doctor?"

**- Space Florida -**

ZAP!

The tenth Doctor fell to the ground with an, "oof".

Huh? Where was Rose? What?

He stood up and took in his surroundings.

Bottom of the Keyboard. Ooh! How he loved that bar, they had some great fish and ch-

-wait, concentrate! Gotta get back and find Rose.

He punched in a few buttons on the vortex manipulator and slapped his hand on the button.

Nothing happened.

"What?" The Doctor muttered to himself, raising an eyebrow. He tried it again.

Beep, beep, beep. Slap.

Nothing.

"What?! What're you doing that for, eh?!" Alarmed, the Timelord spun around to look for any temporal blocks in the vicinity. A bar, some trees, a street, the T.A.R.- The T.A.R.D.I.S?! But… the T.A.R.D.I.S should've been where he'd parked it on Space Florida… right? Unless… had it traveled with him?

What in Rassilon's name was going on?

He ran up to it and snapped his fingers, waiting for the doors to fling open.

Again, no reaction from anything at all. And of course, Rose had the key. Brilliant.

He couldn't even feel the T.A.R.D.I.S, hear its thoughts - he usually always felt her presence, heard her thoughts, her emotions.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

It was almost as if it didn't recognize him. Which could only mean one thing: this was a different regeneration's T.A.R.D.I.S.

But which one? The Doctor leaned against his box and waited for something familiar to appear - a black leather jacket; a long scarf; anything.

**- Bottom of the Keyboard -**

"Did I ever tell you about the time that the Doctor accidentally married the Loch Ness monster?" Amy rambled on to Rory. "It was during the time that you... Sort of... Didn't exist. So, I guess that means that never happened. Or it did? Honestly, I'm still completely mixed up with all this time nonsense."

Rory nodded slightly, preoccupied. "Don't you think the Doctor's been gone for a bit too long?"

"Hmm?"

"He left to get his special bendy straw, like, ten minutes ago. The T.A.R.D.I.S is parked right outside, how long could that possibly take?"

Amy frowned. "You don't think he'd leave without us, do you?"

Silence.

"He wouldn't dare, would he, Rory?"

"Leave us here? No. But he might... Get distracted and wander off, I guess."

"Oh, that is so typically Doctor. Let's go."

They signed the check and hopped off their seats. Then, arms linked, they walked out the door and onto the street.

There was a man leaning against the T.A.R.D.I.S. with spiky, brown messy hair and a long brown coat. He was softly stroking it and it appeared as though he were _speaking_ to it.

"You know," Amy leaned into Rory and whispered in his ear. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that guy's acting just like the Doctor."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember to follow/fav if you haven't, and I love reviews :)**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	3. I'm the Doctor

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"You're telling me _you're_ the Doctor?" Rose Tyler frowned at the man in the bow tie. "And you actually expect me to believe you?"

"Yes!" He shook his hands at her. "That's exactly what I said to you; I'm his next regeneration! I was fiddling around with the vortex, which I really shouldn't have done without more precaution, mind you, but that's not the point. I need to get back to my own timeline, whether you like it or not. And I'm sure you'd like your proper Doctor back. Assuming he's where… I was just… Which is… In the middle of the street. Around," he glanced around and sniffed the air. "Two years in the future from now… Um, oops." The Doctor scratched his face awkwardly, hoping Rose would help.

She was quiet, thinking things over. It made sense; she'd already seen him do it once. Regenerate, change his face. But that didn't make it any easier to accept.

"Don't you _know_ of the paradoxes we could be causing right now?! I've got to get back. Please, Rose. I AM the Doctor."

Rose crossed her arms, acceptance finally dawning on her. "Fine. But I don't think I very much like you now, Doctor."

"Yes, well, I don't very much like _you_ anymore, Rose Tyler," he lied.

The corners of her lips twitched into an almost smile. "So you liked me before, then." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. No! I - well... Shut up!" The Doctor adjusted his bow tie and promptly spun around in a circle, his sonic screwdriver pointed outwards.

"I take it the T.A.R.D.I.S is this way; I can sense it," he lied again, changing the topic. Then he picked a random direction, and, pretending he knew what he was doing, strode forward confidently -

- into a "Do Not Enter" zone - the resort was still renovating, attempting to build Space's largest hot tub. The ground immediately broke underneath the Timelord and he disappeared from Rose's sight with one last, "Wrong directiooooooon!"

She smacked herself on the forehead - this version of her Doctor was a complete idiot! - and carefully followed him, stopping at the edge of the large hole the Doctor now stood in.

"Naturally, I meant to do that," he called up as he dusted off his tweed jacket and gave her a grin and a thumbs up.

**- outside Bottom of the Keyboard -**

"Oh, isn't that a surprise!" The Doctor smiled widely at the man and woman nearing the T.A.R.D.I.S. He'd been looking for one of his past regenerations - nevertheless, this was lovely.

The girl raised an eyebrow as they came to a stop in front of him. "Sorry, what're you doin' with the T.A.R.D.I - I mean... This... Phone box?"

The Doctor grinned broadly at his future companion. "Waiting for you. _Well_, not you exactly, but him." He glanced towards the man next to her excitedly and waited for him to speak.

"Sorry?" Was all the man said.

Ten looked his new form over - strange dress choice. He had a vest on (going Marty McFly?) and worn out jeans.

_A vest?! Guess I'm going to go casual,_ thought the Doctor. _And that nose... It's huge. How am I supposed to see anything with that obstacle in the way?_

"Well, go on," Ten prompted in an excited voice. "You can explain everything to her; I'm sure you remember it all quite clearly."

Vest-man glanced uncertainly at the girl next to him. "Uh..."

"Oh. _Oh._" Wow - he certainly hadn't expected this. "So it finally happened to us."

Silence.

"What? No celebration? Not even a high-five? We're finally ginger! Granted, it took turning into a girl, well..." The Doctor grinned at the redheaded girl, waiting for a reaction.

"We?" The redheaded women's eyebrow arched, puzzled.

"You... Are the Doctor... Right?" This time it was Ten's eyebrow that raised in confusion.

"No..." The girl slowly shook her head. "I'm Amy. His friend. This is Rory, my husband."

Rory gave an awkward wave. "Begging your pardon... Who did you say you were?"

"I'm, uh, _well.._. I'm the Doctor."

"The who?"

"The... Doctor. That's me. He's... Me. Don't mind me asking, by the way, what exaclty was your Doctor doing just now? Something that might've caused a temporal shift in the time vortex, flinging me here? Really, anything at all?"

"_You're_ the Doctor?" Amy took a step back from the crazy dude, ignoring his question. Maybe he was a stalker? An impersonator? Haha, yeah right; who would want to impersonate the Doctor? Way he dresses and all...

"Precisely."

She gave a short, half-laugh at his answer. "No, you're not."

"Yes," he reached into his inner pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, pressing the button. "I most certainly am. Believe me, I checked."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Love your feedback :P**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	4. Come Along, Tyler

**I own nothing.**

**In case there was any confusion, this is the Tenth Doctor in the time that he and Rose are still traveling together, pre-Doomsday.**

* * *

"So," Rose tucked her hair behind her ears as she walked beside Eleven. He took careful steps as to avoid any unexpected holes in the ground. "What am I like in the future?"

He stopped abruptly and avoided eye-contact. "The future?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, uh. You're, you know," he waved his hands vaguely in the air. "The same - probably. Good - I think. Yes, you're, you're good."

Rose frowned; something wasn't right. "I _am_ still with you in the future... Right?"

They kept walking as Eleven paused.

"Rose, Rose Tyler, ha, haven't said that in awhile," he smiled, attempting to lighten the moment, then turned towards his old companion, taking a deep breath. "I am a thousand years old now - more than a thousand. It's been a lifetime and a half since we... You..." He cleared his throat and hoped she would understand.

The girl nodded and looked at the ground. "Oh, yeah, 'course." She swallowed the uncomfortable lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. "I understand, yeah."

The Doctor stole an apprehensive glance at her, guilt instantly filling his stomach with a sour feeling. "T.A.R.D.I.S... This way, you said?"

"That's it."

"Okay."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

**- Outside Bottom of the Keyboard -**

"So what you're saying is," Amy began. "The Doctor - you - did the…. glowing… handy… thing. And, because of the… glowing… handy… thing… you turned into… Our Doctor?"

She leaned into Rory and whispered in his ear. "Geez, I wonder what happened, there. He goes from Mr. Hottie-hair to baby gira-"

Rory's "you-do-know-you're-my-_wife-_look" cut her off. "Mr. Hottie-hair?" He paused. "Hmm, he does have cool hair."

"You know, it's got a name other than _glowing-handy-thing,_" the Doctor grumbled, oblivious. Then he smiled broadly. "Although, I guess regeneration does come quite in... Handy." _Badam chh._

Amy rolled her eyes. "Aren't you clever... He really didn't change _that_ much, did he?" She whispered again to Rory.

"Right, regeneration," Rory continued on. "Mels did that. She regener -"

"- STOP!" Ten clamped a hand over the surprised man's mouth. "You can't say anything, anything at all, about my future. You have to understand how very, extremely important that is."

Rory looked down, waggling his head from side to side as he spoke. "Yes, I know, spoilers and whatnot. Get that all the time from Ri - person. A person."

"_Anyway,_" the Doctor stressed the "an" of anyway, "I need you to help me. Both of you."

The Ponds nodded in agreement.

"Do either of you by any chance carry with you a T.A.R.D.I.S key?"

- Space Florida -

"No, no, no, no, no!" Eleven pounded his fists on the locked T.A.R.D.I.S door in frustration.

"This!" Slam.

"Is!" Slam.

"Definitely!" Slam.

"Not!" Slam.

"Cool!"

He collapsed to the ground in defeat, then got up. "Sorry, old girl, taking my anger out on you, and all," he apologized to the T.A.R.D.I.S as Rose watched awkwardly, unsure of what to do with herself. "Although it is partially your fault for not letting me in."

"Um," Rose coughed. She tapped the Doctor on the shoulder timidly. "I... I probably shoulda' told you this first, but..."

She reached into her pocket, stifling giggles. "I've got a key right here."

The Doctor blinked as his faced flushed a deep red. "Oh. Yes. Yes, well, natural, I give my companions an extra key. Right."

He slowly reached forward and Rose dropped the silver key into his hand. He inserted the it into the lock. As the door sprung open, the Doctor's face lit up as the golden-brown lights of the T.A.R.D.I.S. shone down on him.

"Welcome back to the old setting," Eleven muttered to himself, grinning. He turned back to Rose, a cheeky glint in his eye.

"Well then," the Doctor smiled. "Come along, Tyler."

* * *

**I love bad puns.**

**sunfuzzies: The reason there isn't a paradox will be explained ;)**

**Jane St. Valentine: I believe he mentions at a point during The Big Bang that he is slightly addicted to using the vortex manipulator because it's convenient? Correct me if I'm wrong :D**

**Questions? Comments? Other feedback that doesn't consist of questions and/or comments? Leave 'em in the reviews!**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	5. Allons-y!

**I own nothing... but you already knew that.**

* * *

**- Outside Bottom of the Keyboard -**

"Yeah, we carry a key," Amy nodded. Then she leaned into Rory, whispering. "We carry a key, right?"

"Of course." Rory's hands fumbled around in his pockets, searching. "We... We definitely carry a key."

"Somewhere..."

The Doctor cleared his throat and widened his eyes, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Some companions I've got in the future, hmm?" He muttered to himself through his teeth. "Clearly didn't choose them based on brains, that's for sure..."

"Yeaaaaah..." Amy glanced tentatively up at the Doctor. "We... Might've... Lost the key."

Ten opened his mouth to respond, then closed it and nodded. "_Yeah_, that seems about right."

Then he brightened. "Well then!"

Amy and Rory jumped at the Doctor's sudden shout.

He smiled. "Come on, then! Allons-y!"

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, what?"

"French for 'let's go'. Brilliant word, really. Has a better ring to it than _let's go._ Unless you wanna stay here, of course. Then it's perfectly fine with me, but good luck finding your proper Doctor." The tenth Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets and the edges of his lips curled upwards, waiting for a response.

Amy looked at Rory, then back to the Timelord. "Go where?"

"Why, Torchwood, of course. Unless you know of some other place that carries time-traveling devices. We'd better hurry if we plan on catching the shuttle back to Earth."

**- Space Florida, T.A.R.D.I.S interior -**

Eleven took a step into the T.A.R.D.I.S -

- and everything went dark.

Rose hopped up next to him. "What's happened? Why's it doin' that?"

The Doctor banged his forehead with his palm a couple times, eyes squinted shut. "I had a feeling this might happen! Now this is very bad. There's three types of bad, Rose: Bad, sort of bad, and very bad. This is very bad."

"What is it? Did we lose power?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's, it's not the power... It's the T.A.R.D.I.S itself. She doesn't like the paradox, she knows I'm the wrong Doctor, and now she's shutting herself down. Why did I have to sonic that vortex?!" The Doctor shook his hands at the ceiling, exasperated.

"Wait," Rose held up a finger. "You said... Earlier, you said you were messin' with the sonic or something."

"Yes, and?"

"So, this is your fault!"

The Doctor looked around the room sheepishly. "Well... I suppose... If you say it like _that_... Then, well... Yes, it'scompletelymyfault." He finished quickly, murmuring softly.

"I was supposed to be having a _vacation_! I was really looking forward to this, the Doctor and I don't really get that much time alone when we aren't chasing aliens around and stuff, ya know." Rose's her eyes widened, realizing what she'd just said and who she was talking to.

"You'd like to spend more time with him?" Eleven smiled slightly, his hearts fluttering a bit for his past-self.

Rose blushed and changed the subject. "So, um, what did you say was wrong with the T.A.R.D.I.S?"

The Doctor immediately ran to the console and circled it, frowning. "She's rejecting the paradox, me. That's how these type 40s are built; they're smart, and she knows I'm not her Doctor. And I'm not. But I_ will_ be, and that's. Why. She. Should. Let me drive!" He hit the console a couple times, then gave up. "Typical woman, doesn't let - " Rose's glare cut him off.

"Okay, Rose," he looked back at his old friend. "Off to the shuttle. We're going to see what time the next lift departs."

She frowned. "Why? Where're we going?"

"Rose Tyler, we are headed for Torchwood Industry."

* * *

**Requests? More Ten/Rose? Klutz!Eleven? A Captain Jack Harkness appearance? As always, I love reviews!**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	6. Liftoff

**- Luxuria Airlines -**

Amy, Rory, and the Doctor flopped down in their seats and buckled in.

"Hello, and welcome to flight 14820, service to London, Earth..."

"I can't believe you managed to snag us a first class ticket so last minute," Amy giggled, impressed, as Rory looked out the window in awe. This Doctor a bit more... spontaneous.

"Ha!" Ten flashed a smile. "I know a guy."

**- Space Florida Air -**

"You know, Doctor," Rose leaned forward and whispered. "If you were gonna get us a flight, couldn't you get us tickets?"

The eleventh Doctor grinned back at her. "What do you mean? This is so much cooler! Besides, they were out of tickets, and I ran into a bit of trouble with my ticket guy... I... I may have sacrificed his dog to the Appalappachian God of Googly-Eyes... Hmm... Why do they even have that god?"

Bending over, he held a tray of fancy glasses in one hand forward, a napkin over the other arm. "Care for a drink, sir?"

He leaned too far, spilling champagne on the seat next to the man. "Uh, ha, lucky no one's sitting there, right? I'll just... Go clean that up."

The Doctor brushed past Rose on his way to the cockpit. "And look at these outfits! Aren't they cool?"

Rose shook her head, tugging at her uniform. When, exactly, had she agreed into working as a flight attendant?

**- Luxuria Airlines -**

"May I offer you some champagne?" A pretty woman placed a tall glass of bubbling beverage in front of Amy. "It's complementary for first class."

"Don't mind if I do," smiled Amy.

Rory blinked down at the dinner tray placed before him. "Is this... Real caviar? On an airplane? For free?"

"Of course, sir."

"Whoa."

The Doctor breathed deeply in content and stretched back until his seat was flat. Time for a nice nap.

**- Space Florida Air -**

Another flight attendant was talking to Rose. What was she saying again? "...and then yesterday, Gertrude just won the lottery like that, and off she pops. Weird, huh? She never played!"

Rose nodded, feigning shock. "Yeah, weird..." So the Doctor could open up jobs just like that, but he couldn't get them actual tickets?!

"Coming through, coming through," the Doctor called out as he walked up and down the aisle holding a white paper bag. "Would anyone like a jelly baby?"

**- Luxuria Airlines -**

"This is your captain speaking, we'll be making our descent into London, Earth, in about twenty minutes. I hoped you all enjoyed your ride, and thanks for choosing Luxuria Airlines. We'd like to make a special shout-out to our returning guest the Doctor, to thank him for his charming personality."

Ten winked. "They love me here! Ever since I saved them from a huge lawsuit involving a giant egg and the President. Very boring, you wouldn't want to hear the details."

**- Space Florida Air -**

A dissatisfied traveler grumbled to his wife as they dragged their suitcases off the plane.

"The service here is awful. That one flight attendant kept tripping over everything. He spilled water on me, like, seven times!"

The woman nodded sympathetically. "Next time, we're taking Luxuria Airlines. I hear they've got real caviar in first class!"

* * *

_**Next time on Come Along, Tyler: - shows clip of Captain Jack Harkness - **_

_**There's nothing I love more than reviews :D :D**_

_**- Impossible Oswin**_


	7. Captain Jack Harkness

**I own nothing :(**

* * *

**- Torchwood Industry -**

Well," the Tenth Doctor smiled at Amy and Rory and, hands in pockets, surveyed the building in front of him. "That took long enough, didn't it?"

"Yes, almost a full day," Rory grumbled. All he'd wanted was a quick stop at that space bar and then a nice, long nap on the couch. He believed he deserved a nice, long nap on the couch. He hadn't asked for any of this timey-wimey-whatever-the-doctor-called-it nonsense! Woobly-goobly? Bubbly-doozy? Whatever...

"Doctooooooor!" A flash of blue barreled towards Ten, enveloping him in a hug and sending him flying towards the ground.

"It's good to see you, Doc," Captain Jack Harkness grinned broadly down at the Doctor.

"Great to see you," he growled. "Now get off of me."

The captain hopped to his feet as the Timelord stood up, brushing himself off.

Jack grinned. "I've been expecting you."

**- taxi ride to Torchwood Industry, several years earlier -**

"So what I'd really most like to know," Eleven suddenly sat forward in his seat. "Is why I'm not getting any new memories. Well, that and whether or not you think my bow tie is cool."

"Sorry?"

"Just think about it, Rose," he continued, dropping the bow-tie question. "That Doctor - _your_ Doctor - is a past version of me. He might have a different face but we're still the same man. Living. Breathing. Going on new adventures, _gaining new memories_. What I'm wondering is why I'm not _getting_ any of these new memories."

Rose blinked, confused. "Well, what _do_ you remember?"

The Doctor looked out the window. Traveling without the T.A.R.D.I.S. was such a hassle. It'd only been twelve minutes, and already the Timelord was suppressing the urge to bash the taxi windows open with his head. "I remember," he paused, thinking it over.

"I remember…" The Doctor repeated before sinking back into his seat. "Honestly, I don't recall a thing of that particular vacation. BUT!" He held up a finger before Rose could respond. "But, in my defense, I have had many trips to Space Florida." Eleven nodded slowly to himself, his eyes wide in befuddlement.

How strange. Usually, the Doctor managed to remember almost everything that happened to him. Even the things he'd tried to block out, like that time he'd accidentally left Brain Pond at the beach, or the reason why the Ponds' "bedroom rule" had come about. Ah, yes, the bedroom rule: no vworping into the Ponds' sleeping quarters unannounced. The Doctor swallowed as he wondered what Amy and Rory were up to.

Assuming they were with his past regeneration. Hopefully, they'd found him. Wouldn't want his tenth form running around without any companions, would we? Last time he did that, he'd ended up at the bottom of the Judoon's prison castle with a degree in cheese-making.

"We've arrived," the cabby turned around expectantly. "That'll be fifteen pounds."

"Right. Yes! I've got the money right… um… right…" Eleven took a tentative side-glance at Rose.

She giggled and reached into her pocket. "Here you go."

They stepped out of the taxi cab and into the street. Rose's eyes widened.

"Oh... My god," she breathed. "Oh, my god. That's Jack."

Captain Jack Harkness stood at the edge of the street, making his way towards the building. He smiled and waved at Rose. "Rose Tyler, what a surprise."

Rose turned towards the Doctor. "Oh, my god. We left him at Satellite Five. We just left him there. How could we forget about him?!"

"Right," Eleven nodded in agreement. "We '_forgot'_. We didn't leave him there on purpose or anything."

The leader of Torchwood bounded towards the two, his long blue coat billowing behind. He came to a stop and looked the Doctor over.

"Who's your friend?" Jack grinned. "You know, I'm not seeing a T.A.R.D.I.S... but judging by the way you're looking at me and your dress sense, I'd have to say you're the Doctor."

The Doctor dashed forward and grabbed Jack's arm, pulling him to the side. The man chuckled. "Someone's new form is a bit touchy-feely, hmm, Doc? Finally come to confess your love?" He winked as the Timelord's face flushed pink.

"Stop that! We need your help. I just need to let you know that - Oi, what is wrong with my dress sense?" He paused to adjust his red bow-tie. "Never mind that. You need to know: Rose isn't Rose. Well, she's Rose, but she's… past Rose. Last time she saw you was Satellite 5."

Jack frowned at the memory. Satellite 5. His first death. "Ah, good old Satellite. They've got some pretty friendly robot women. Then again, they tried to kill me. I keep meaning to call in to complain about that."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow (or lack thereof) and waved him away. "I'm not even going to ask. Just, don't… Don't say anything… spoiler-y to Rose. I don't want her to be eaten by a paradox monster or something of the like. Got it?"

"Whatever you say, Doc."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Keep them coming :D**

**Remember to follow/favorite!**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	8. Prepare for Landing!

**Thanks to everyone who's followed so far to reach 100 followers! You guys are the best! :D**

**Unfortunately, I still own nothing.**

* * *

**- Torchwood, several years later -**

Jack held out two identical, small, white pills. "You'll be needing these later."

Amy blinked at the Tenth Doctor as he stashed the capsules in his pocket. "Sorry, two things. First, who's that? Second, how does he know what...?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack flashed a smile at Amy. "The Doctor, well, the _other_ Doctor should be here soon. Amy, eh?"

"Charmed," she giggled and gave a half curtsy as his lips brushed against the top of her hand. "Wait, other Doctor?"

"And Rory, I presume?" He turned and winked at the quiet man, much to his chagrin. "Your Doctor, I mean. Bow tie, tweed, great hair? Really, he's got some great hair, that man."

Frowning, Ten reached up and ruffled his own hair.

"Yeah, well, anyway, good old Doc told me you two are married to each other, so I guess there's no chance that we can..." Jack paused, then side-glanced at the Ponds. "Unless...?"

"Stop it, Jack."

Rory nodded a silent thanks to the Doctor. "So, our Doctor... He was here, then?"

"Right where you're standing. Well, in that general vicinity."

The Doctor rubbed his chin with a hand, the other turning the pills over in his pocket. "How recently?"

Jack shrugged. "About, I dunno, four years? Three? Said you'd probably be back here in a couple years. I've been watching out for you. And here you are."

"Probably? What's that supposed to mean?" Ten frowned.

"Huh?"

"He should remember this. Which should really be very detrimental for the space time continuum... _Yeah_, just out of curiosity, you haven't happen to had any sort of paradoxical sort of... Things... Happening in the past few years, have you?"

Jack shrugged. "Not that I remember."

"No, say, giant flying paradox monsters? Any universal explosions? Would be about, oh, the size of Poland?"

"Doctor, what're you gettin' at?" Amy stepped forward. "I don't understand."

The Doctor nodded slowly to himself in realization. "Oh. The pills."

Jack grinned. "So you figured it out, then. I was going to tell you anyway, but... I knew you'd get it."

"Sorry, what?" Rory looked at Amy, then back to the others.

"The pills," the Doctor repeated, speeding up as he explained. "There's not a paradox because I, the past version, haven't crossed paths with other me, the future version. But, I have. Indirectly. Can't have me meeting my future companions before I've actually, _well_, met my companions. But it doesn't matter because I won't remember it. They're memory reduction pills. Oh, brilliant! That's brilliant, future me, really, absolutely brilliant."

He paused, smiling. "Then, I always was brilliant."

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway," Jack brushed the sleeve of his jacket upwards and held up his watch. "You might wanna prepare for landing in about… a minute or s -"

ZAP!

"Hello, Doctor! Ha, that's funny, because, you're the Doctor, and, well, so am I." The Doctor grinned at the Doctor.

* * *

**WARNING: The following chapter contains a pair o' docs. **

**- Impossible Oswin**


	9. Hello, Goodbye

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Ten's eyes widened as he clipped a new vortex manipulator onto his wrist. "Is that what I look like in the future?"

"Oi! What is wrong with my looks?" Eleven pouted.

Rose giggled. "I dunno, I think he's kinda cute this way. Bow-tie and all."

"You like my bow tie?" The eleventh Doctor's face lit up, truly touched, as he enveloped Rose in a hug. Then he stood back, triumphant. "It's pretty cool, if I do say so myself."

"Rose!" Ten grinned and threw his arms around his companion as she blushed happily. "Miss me?"

"'Course."

Amy cleared her throat. "Yeah, sorry, not to interrupt this hug-fest or anything, but... Is nobody going to mention that, um..." She gave a pointed look to the left.

The group turned to see Captain Jack Harkness staring at... Himself.

"You brought him along with you?" Rory whispered.

Eleven shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Well, this is new," Captain Jack gave Captain Jack a crooked smile.

"New for you, not new for me. This happened already for me, except this time, I'm... you."

"Looks like I've still got it in my old age, huh?"

"You know, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Stop it Ja - oh, never mind." Ten and Eleven said simultaneously before turning to each other and with a matching amused look.

"I was just saying hello! To myself!" Future-Jack rolled his eyes.

Past-Jack strode amiably* towards Amy. "Captain Jack Harkness," he said with a wink. "And who, might I ask, are you?"

"Jack!" Eleven darted forward, standing in between the two. "The Ponds are _married_! Off limits!" He wouldn't let some Torchwood captain ruin his OTP.

"I really don't mind," Amy giggled. Hit on by the same man twice in one day.

"Ah, married. So, Mr. Pond, then, eh? I'm liking the vest," Jack nodded at Rory.

"Okay, now I mind."

"JACK!"

"I was just saying hello! And a compliment!"

The Tenth Doctor stepped forward and nudged the Eleventh. "So now that we're together... I was wondering, how exactly did this come up?"

"I'll assume you're referring to the fact that we switched spots and not Jack coming on to everyone in sight."

Ten nodded.

Amy turned to the two Doctors. "Yeah, Doctor, what exactly happened? You were just gettin' your bendy straw thing, and then you were gone."

"Yeah, uh, about that," Eleven shot a Amy a dirty look. His own companion, putting the blame on him! Then again, it was sort of his fault. And she hadn't really put the blame on him at all... But still. Now he'd have to explain.

He held up his screwdriver. "You see, I was trying to fix the old VM, because it'd broken somehow, but instead of pressing the B-_27_ setting on the sonic, I pressed the B-_28_, and, well..."

The Tenth Doctor's brow furrowed as he examined Eleven's sonic screwdriver. He pressed the extend button and it shot up, hitting him in the eye.

"OW! Is this huge... Thing... Really necessary?!"

"Of course it is! Now it can do a bunch of cool stuff, like open soda bottles and make fun boingy noises." He demonstrated, pressing the Z-6 setting and releasing a _boing!_

"Fun _boingy_ noises? This is what I come to? I get a bow-tie and fun boingy noises. Brilliant."

Eleven scowled at his past form. "Oi! My bow tie is cool! Rose said so. Right, Rose?"

The blonde companion stepped backwards, behind Amy and Rory. "I... think I'll let you two handle this one, yeah?"

"You're not so perfect yourself!" Eleven frowned indignantly at Ten. "I remember being very rude as you. Rude and not ginger."

"You're one to talk, Mop-head."

"Who're you calling Mop-head, you... You... Porcupine... Scalp?"

"Porcupine Scalp? Really? Sorry, so sorry, but... That's the best you can do?"

"Would you two SHUT UP?!"

Everyone turned in surprise to Rory Williams. "Yes! Okay! You have your differences! But, honestly, you're the SAME MAN. Anything you do, you're doing to yourself. Can you just, please, just get along? This whole ordeal is giving me a hernia." He put a hand to his head as Amy patted his arm.

"In my defense," Eleven raised a hand. "He started it. Being the past version of me, and all."

Amy shot him a glare.

"Yes, well," Ten cleared his throat. "It was nice meeting... Me. We'll have to get back, so... Yeah."

"Remember to take the pills, both of you," Eleven smiled sadly. "To avoid the paradox."

Then he got a clever glint in his eye. "To avoid the… _pair of docs_. Because, there's two of us, see, and…"

"Oh, that's brilliant!" Ten grinned. "Brilliant!"

"You know, we always were just that; brilliant." The two Doctors stood together, satisfied that they'd found someone who finally appreciated a good pun. Even if it was themself. Themselves… Themself?

"Goodbye, Amy. Rory," Ten pulled them both into a hug. "I'll see you guys sometime in the future... As him."

"Nice meeting you," Rose nodded to the others and put a hand on the Doctor's arm as he punched numbers into his new vortex manipulator.

_Too bad she won't remember me and all this,_ Eleven thought to himself with a twinge of sadness as the two prepared to leave.

Ten's hand came up, ready to slap the button down.

Wait a second.

_She won't remember this._

This was his chance.

He rushed to get the words out. "Wait, Rose! Before you go! I just need to tell you - tell you what he'll never get out! I -"

ZAP!

The three remaining were silent for a moment.

"Doctor?"

He slowly looked up, his mouth still open. "Yes, Pond?"

"What were you going to say just now?"

"What? Oh, I, just... Just goodbye."

Rory placed a hand on the Timelord's arm. "Who was she?"

"She was..." The Doctor looked back at the empty spot where Rose had stood not a minute ago. "She was an old friend."

Then he smiled. "Why don't we go grab a good old bite to eat at Bottom of the Keyboard?"

"Oh, no. Never going there again."

"But it's got some fantastic fish and chips!"

"Fine - as long as you don't need to grab any more bendy straws."

"Where is my special bendy straw, for that matter?"

"What _I_ really want to know is... Where's Jack?"

"Uh... Oh, no. We'll find him later. Come along, Ponds."

* * *

***Love a pun.**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and especially reviewed!**

**The final chapter shall be posted soon!**

**Love your feedback :)**

**- Impossible Oswin **


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

ZAP!

Rose and the Doctor landed softly on their feet on the sandy beach in front of the T.A.R.D.I.S. They smiled at each other.

"Well," The Doctor put his arm around Rose. "Amy and Rory were great. But nobody'll ever replace you, Rose Tyler."

"Really? I think I liked future-you better. Maybe I'll go travel with him."

There was a moment of silence before she cracked a smile. "I'm _kidding_. Come on, we'd better take these... Memory... Things before the reapers show up."

"Yeah," Ten pulled the pills out as they walked into the box. "But first."

He pulled off his vortex manipulator and sonic-ed it. The blue light fazed out as he blocked the energy, breaking the connection from the time vortex.

"Why don't we go grab a good old soda from the shop over?" The Doctor grabbed his special bendy straw and tossed the vortex manipulator aimlessly over into the cupboard where it would remain for the next fifty years.

Rose and Ten each held up small white pill and examined it.

"I wonder what he was going to say, as we were leaving," Rose wondered out loud. "Oh, well. Probably not too important."

They popped the capsules into their mouths.

**- Torchwood Industry -**

"Okay, folks," Jack put his hands on his hips. "We've got a new addition to the team."

Past-Jack stepped out from behind. "Hi, guys. Long time, no see."

"I call him Captain Jack 2.0. He... Might or might not cause a paradox. We'll have to look into that."

"Two Jacks?" Tosh blinked in confusion.

"Two Jacks?" Owen rolled his eyes.

"Two Jacks..." Ianto straightened his tie and looked the other way.

"Nope, get back to your own time stream." Gwen walked forward, grabbed Past-Jack's wrist, and with a _ZAP!_ he was gone.

* * *

**So that's all. Thanks everybody for reading! **

**As always, I love reviews more than anything, so leave your feedback in the box below!**

**3**

**Impossible Oswin**


End file.
